


Consideration

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, this is not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Phyllis Dobbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt: Morgan and Phyllis, spaghetti – Morgan-pov, Morgan/Phyllis

He considers himself well above fraternising with his subordinates – well, with Hunt's lackeys, which is almost the same thing. Still, there's something about Phyllis Dobbs... though whatever that something is, he's really not sure. Perhaps the intimidation factor – she's certainly the scariest woman he's ever known. He's doubtful the attraction is Oedipal in nature.

She'll see the future of modern policing born anew, risen from the rubble of corruption and easy fixes. From that day forth, everything will be done by the book.

He pictures romantic candlelit dinners, spaghetti bolognese and rich red wine. Everything, and all in its time.


End file.
